The Sea Of Darkness
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Ah, there's nothing like good old fashion father, daughter bonding time, specially when it involves stabbing and killing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: When I am dust this is what they will point to, my Quadtych, my master peace! Go ahead…don't be afraid…read it. ~**_**Cryoshock123~**_

OO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Delta tumbled to the ground and let out a long pain filled moan. He had done it, he had saved her. He had killed the innocent for her, he had killed almost every single living soul in Rapture that could even be considered a threat to her but he did not just do it for her he did it for himself as well. She was the key to his survival, if she died then he would die and he defiantly did not feel like dieing at the moment. But alas, he was to late to save himself. Sofia Lamb had severed he and his Little Sister's bond and now his body was slowly shutting down. He wouldn't be able to save himself, he wouldn't be able to take the surface world…but _she_ could.

Eleanor, his daughter, she would make her father proud. He had shaped and molded her into his own image, a power hungry, blood lusting monster that wouldn't hesitate to kill a child if it meant that she would survive. Delta noticed with amusement that Eleanor seemed to enjoy having the fate of others in her leather encased hands. Would she the pull the plug on their lives? Or would she allow them to live another day? He could see it in her glowing golden yellow eyes, she was born to be the leader of this world, she was born to be a Goddess. Delta also found that Eleanor had an extremely abnormal lack of both empathy and morals, not that she would need them in the first place, his daughter had developed into a murderous psychopathic genius.

Delta chuckled to himself, she would do fine in this new world, just fine. Delta was no idiot, he knew for a fact that Sinclair's lifeboat contained the Godlike gene splicing technologies of Rapture as well as advanced weapons, security bots, Big Daddy suits and other highly advanced technologies that he hasn't even seen before. Eleanor will bring the entire world to it's knees, it would take time for her influence to spread but the Messiah Of Rapture will rise.

In a flash of purple smoke, the lithe armored form of Delta's only daughter appeared by his side. She kneeled to the ground and gazed into the eternal red glow of his helmet visor mournfully, Delta noticed that tears of pure Adam began to slide down her cheeks.

"Father…please don't go."

"_Eleanor, do you remember what I taught you?"_

Eleanor sniffled and rubbed her puffy eyes.

"You taught me that innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end, only when we are free from it do we truly know ourselves. You taught me that my survival and my joy are all that matter…nothing else exists." But if her joy is all that matters then it would bring her great joy if her father would come with her to the surface and help her conquer it, it would bring her great joy indeed. Delta nodded his helmet encased head.

"_That's my girl."_

Delta caressed Eleanor's cheek gently, he was never this gentle with the other Little Sisters and why would he be? None of them were his, no one could replace _his_ Eleanor. She was the only thing in this world that he actually loved…could you imagine that? The cold blooded beast known as Subject Delta, the monster in pitch black rusted armor whose blood red gaze could even send chills down a Big Sister's spine, could love. The thought of him being able to love anything was laughable…yet he had someone to give his love to and that someone gave him her love in return.

Eleanor smiled weakly and she placed her lithe hand over Delta's huge gloved one. Delta thought he saw a glint in her glowing yellow eyes, she was up to something… Eleanor's face split into a cruel sadistic grin and she pushed Delta's hand aside. Delta's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"_Eleanor, what are you-"_

"My happiness is all that matters, isn't that right father? It will bring me great happiness if you would stay with me…_forever_."

The way she uttered the word 'forever' sent a chill down Delta's spine. For the first time in twenty years the Prototype Big Daddy felt a familiar yet strangely alien emotion creep it's way through his veins.

Fear.

Eleanor stabbed the small hypodermic needle that was attached to her right arm into Delta's chest. She then began to inject a large amount of her Adam into his system…well it was large to Delta anyway, to her it was probably like giving up a drop of water. Delta's strength slowly but surely started to return to him. He grabbed on to one of the bathysphere's rails and hoisted himself onto his feet. His breathing was heavy and ragged and the pain that he has felt in his chest for the last couple of hours was beginning to vanish. Delta looked to his only child who still had that cruel sadistic smile on her face.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"_Eleanor, you are so…cruel."_

"I learned from the best. Anyway, father this is not a permanent fix to our broken bond issue. In about twenty-four hours you will start having attacks again. We need to find a permanent solution."

"_But the only person alive that has enough knowledge to do such a thing is Dr. Tenenbaum and…lets just say that she doesn't like me all that much." _

"Yes but there is another, a certain spliced out of his mind scientist living in a giant fish tank." Eleanor and Delta's eyes met.

"Dr. Gil Alexander."

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**AN: Okay, maybe not a master piece but I think it's a pretty darn good start! What do you guys think? I was tired of always continuing off of the good or neutral ending and decided to continue off of the VERY bad ending…with a little twist. I've never written a fic that has Delta actively being evil in it so I wanted to try it out. Oh and Delta's armor change and everything is from all of the Adam he has ingested, I kind of ripped that off of Star Wars: The more evil acts you commit, the more that your evil begins to physically manifest itself through your appearance. Eleanor also has been affected by it as you can clearly see, her skin and eye color are exactly like a Little Sisters. Well, I'll continue this story if someone actually likes it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Would you kindly read and review? Hurry now, my muse is a fickle bitch with a very short attention span! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could from the red eyed cyclopean demon. He ran as fast as he could from the Succubus bound in an assortment of patent leather and metal armor. He stumbled slightly as he narrowly avoided a fireball that was meant for his skull, he had to escape. He had to escape from this demon, he had to escape from the daughter of 'The Beast'.

That is what those two metal encased monsters were known as in Rapture. The Beast Of Ryan and his traitor of a daughter. That girl could have been something special but that monster had tainted her purity, he had stolen the daughter of the people from them and transformed her into a monster just like him. Together they had completely destroyed the entire Rapture Family. But just because the Rapture Family was gone didn't mean that there wasn't another powerful force in Rapture to take it's place.

The Goddess, this counterpart to the Succubus that now chased him, promised him Adam. She had promised him power beyond his wildest dreams, the only thing that he had to do was kill the two Demons that had returned to their home.

How could he have been so stupid?

He should have known that the mission was suicide, his gang was completely slaughtered. Skulls were smashed in, limbs were strewn all over the place, brain matter coated the walls, torsos and just torsos littered the floors, almost every single one of his gang member's bodies were disemboweled, there was blood everywhere. He could still hear the perverse suction noise of that Succubus's Syringe absorbing the Adam of one of his strongest teammates. He turned around and screamed as he unloaded his modified Machine Gun on the lithe demonic figure, for in his twisted Adam depraved mind that was what she was. A Demon, a Succubus, an agent sent from hell to destroy them all.

The Succubus chuckled lightly as she got into an awkward battle stance and extended her gauntlet encased right hand towards him. Something was tugging at his body, some unknown force had robbed him control of his body and now he couldn't move…that damned Succubus had possessed him! His body went sailing through the air like a rag doll, his eyes snapped shut like bear traps as the demonic woman's wicked blade pierced his body…but it didn't pierce him all the way through. The blade didn't pierce any of his eternal organs either, but that didn't stop the pain. The pain was unbearable, any normal human would have passed out or died of shock from the amount of blood he was losing but Splicers are a lot tougher than your average human.

"Eyes open, now. I want to watch you slip away." All of a sudden his lids were forced open, not by some unknown force but because this woman told him to. Was this the last moments of his life? Staring into the blood red gaze of the demonic woman before him? If he died he would die with dignity! He would not cry out in pain and fear, he wouldn't show this thing his weakness! The Succubus laughed out loud.

"I can see you trying not to cry."

'_No! I don't want to die!'_

In desperation to save himself, he lifted the revolver that he had stored in his back pocket and fired it straight into the Succubus's glowing red 'eye'. The metal encased woman let out a demonic shriek of pain and anger and threw his body into a wall with inhuman strength. As he felt his body collide with the wall he thought he could hear a couple of his ribs crack but the injury was hardly fatal. The Adam coursing through his veins would keep his body going long enough for him to get to a vending machine or a health station. He should have never accepted this job but he couldn't say no to his Goddess.

Plus, he needed the Adam badly. He quickly picked himself off of the ground and sprinted in the direction of a vending machine that he saw earlier. His fear soared to new heights as the crazed psychotic laughter of the Succubus echoed from behind him.

"Yes! Make it last! Go on, run! I'll give you a head start!" He didn't look back, if he did he was certain that he would die instantly. As he rounded a left corner he had to roll out of the path of yet another explosive fireball. Before he could get back to his feet the Succubus was on him within an instant. He received a viscous kick to his already damaged ribs, his eyes opened so wide that it wouldn't surprise him if they had popped completely out of his sockets and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. The sickening sound of breaking bones met his ears and he was sent flying through the air and into the vending machine that he was trying to get to. He recovered his wits best he could and quickly bought a first aid kit. He was about to inject it into his system but before he could he received a viscous blow to his head.

The blow was so powerful that he had almost blacked out but he forced himself to stay conscious. His skull was cracked and blood was streaming down his face but he wouldn't give up, he would survive! As he looked forward his gaze met with armored steel tipped boots. His eyes widened in fear and he slowly turned his gaze upwards, already knowing whom they belonged to.

It was the Succubus. The Demonic woman chuckled.

"Do you want to live?" He didn't answer. "Well, do you!" She asked more forcefully, flames were starting to appear in her right hand.

"Y-yes! Please don't kill me!" He groveled. The Succubus just laughed.

"Beg." He looked at her with confusion and fear in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"I said, BEG! You want to live don't you? Then beg for your pathetic life." And that is exactly what he did, he hugged her legs and begged for his life, he begged for this Demon-…no, this Goddess Of Death and Destruction to spare him. He offered her all the money in his pockets, he offered her his weapons, he offered up his freedom.

"Please, PLEASE! Don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want! I'll be your slave for life, please just don't do it!" He has never groveled like this in all his life but he didn't want to die, he wanted to live. The Succubus just laughed hysterically at his misery. All of a sudden the Demonic Goddess grabbed her helmeted head with both of her hands, as if she were in pain and let out an ear splitting screech. The noise was unbearable, it was so loud that he felt his ears start to bleed but that didn't stop him from getting to his feet and making a break for it.

"Where are you going?"

In a purple flash, the Succubus appeared right in front of him. He yelled out in surprise and fell onto his backside, the Succubus sighed in annoyance.

"Father says that I'm playing with my food to much." She sighed again and raised the twisted blade mounted to her left arm. "Sorry, play thing, I would have liked to play with you some more but I have to go and help my Daddy." His pupils shrank in fear.

"PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed out. The Demonic Goddess paused and tilted her head upward, it sounded like she was sniffing the air. She turned her gaze back to him and slowly brought her left arm back to her side.

"Do you swear to serve me?" He looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Well, do you!" He shook himself out of his daze.

"Yes!" He answered immediately and without question.

The Demonic Goddess kneeled to his level and to his surprise began to take her helmet off. His eyes went wide, the face underneath that crude metal mask was completely disturbing yet disgustingly beautiful. The first thing that he noticed was her hollow glowing yellow eyes, he concentrated on them and to his surprise could make out her actual eyes, though what color they were he could not tell. Her skin had a greenish pale tinge to it, like a corpse's complexion, and her hair was a shiny raven black that came down to about her shoulders. Was she a Goddess Of The Undead? Their face's were now merely inches apart, he could feel her hot breath on the side of his cheek.

"Do you swear to give up your body, mind, and your soul to me and only me?" She whispered into his ear. He gulped.

"Y-yes." He stuttered out. The metal woman chuckled and licked off some of the blood that was on his forehead.

'_She really is a Succubus!'_

She licked her lips sensually and stood up.

"Get up, my father and I are on a mission and we don't need weaklings dragging us down. Don't make me have to save you like I did in school, Billy Parson."

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**AN: I don't even know where this idea came from, anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter. Your opinions, whether they be good or bad, are what matters to me so please give me some feedback. **_**~Cryoshock123**_


End file.
